percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prophecy begins....
It all started on the first day of school.My firends and I have known each other since the start of 3rd year and that we are going to be 4th year students we are afraid how our school year would start, also will we stay inside this for so long.Becuase my friends and I have dyslexia, which is the cause why we are not a fan of reading, except for Iaa, who is very intelligent.We also have ADHD, so we sometimes blurt things out and sometimes necame talkative making the people aroung us annoyed.But little did we know that this school is filled with mythological monsters thats always trying to get their hands on us or better yet kill us.. 'Chapter 1: Could this day get any better?' As I was walking past my house, I was greeted by my friends Iaa, Atissa, Adees and her boyfriend Alvin. Like me they all have dyslexia and ADHD. "Hi, Pao", said Iaa. " Hello, how are you?" , I said happily "Hmmm, well, Im kinda scared." , said Iaa, who began to look around. "Why?" I asked her. " I dont know, I just felt something bad.", Iaa said. As Im about to respond, Atissa iterrupted us and said, "Guys! Lets go! We shouldnt be late late on our first day of school."Thus ending our conversation.While walking I began to think about what Iaa said. I snapped out of my dream and arrived at school just in time to hear the bells ring. Adees said to us, "I gotta go, they said my homeroom teacher is nasty." "Me too!", Alvin added. Then Iaa and Atissa looked at me and said, "Where's your classroom?" "Down by the hall.", I said. "Ah ok.", They both said in unison. "Well, I got to get going.I dont want to make a bad first first impression to my teacher.", I said jokingly. And with that, we said goodbye to each other and went into our respective classrooms. 'Chapter 2: The Chaos in the Cafeteria' After our first class ended, the bell rang indicating us that its time for recess. "Hey guys! How's the first class?", I asked hoping that they will answer me with great words.But then again, I got a different reaction. "Horrible.", Iaa said grimly. "Boring as always.", Atissa added. "Gross.", Alvin said. But when we all looked at Adees, waiting for her response. We are greeted by our friends Chielou and April. "Hey guys, what's the matte?", April asked. "Oh nothing, well its just that our first class is not what we expected them to be.", I said. "Anyway, did you hear this school have horrible meals?", Chielou said, trying to give a different topic. "Really!?", Kate sounded horrified. "Hmm, let's see it for ourselves.", said Adees who is falling in line inside the cafeteria. Wanting to see the truth for ourselves, we followed Adees in the line.As the line moved, we all saw the food that they are selling to the students. "Ewww, what's that?", I said in disgust. "I think its a meatloaf.", Atissa responded. "Well it doesnt look anything like a meatloaf.", Alvin added. "It also doesnt smell like a meatloaf too!", Adees said, who is trying not to throw up from the smell. "Yeah, it smells like a wet cat.", Iaa said. And with that, we all laughed so hard that the sound were making attracted some students and they stared at us like were some kind of crazy person.But little did we know that the principal, Mr. Daniels heard us from his office and our laughing made him so mad.Thus, we are all sent to the principal's office. "Uh oh, were so in trouble right now.", Chielou said. "You think!?", I said, sarcastically. Then, we continued to the Principal's office to get reprimanded on the first day of school. "Could this day get any better?", April mumbled. While waiting inside, the Principal came and said,"So you students are the seven demigods that the prophecy is talking about." "Huh?", Alvin asked. "What are you talking about?", Adees questioned him. "Oh don't play dumb with me, I know you all know it!", He said shouted. "But we--", I said, starting to feel scared. And right before I can react, he transformed into a Minotaur, a mythological creature that has the head of a bull and the body of a human.But before he can attack us, we all manage to get out of the office and run. "Oh no!, This cant be happening again.", Iaa said, " Every school that we studied in, we are always attacked by these things." "Youre right!", I agreed. Suddenly, Atissa told us,"Hey! There's the exit! Let's go." But before we can get out of the school school, he already started to chase us.All the things it crashed through became either flat or destroyed.Just then,our English teacher teacher, Mr. Bruckner saw us and commanded us to hide behind him. "What!?", I said in disbelief," You've got to be kidding us!" "It's okay! I can handle him.", he told us Then right before our eyes, Mr.Brunner tranformed into a Centaur, a mythological creaturethat has the upper half of a human and the lower half of a horse.After his transformation, he fought the beast with great power and dodged its attacks wth great precision.When he pinned the beast down, he pulled out his sword and stabbed the beast in the heart.Then, the beast let out a horrible cry and then turned to dust. "Wh-what happened?", Adees said, confused. "I'll explain it to all of you later, but right now we should get you to Camp Half-Blood.", he assured us. Before went go to Camp Half-Blood, I told Mr. Brunner that we'll go home for awhile to get our things and talk to our parents. "Whoa! hold up.", I protested,"Before we go to Camp Half-blood, we'll just go home for awhile to get our things and talk to our parents, after that, it will only be the time for us to leave." "Sure.", he agreed. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * As I went home, I was accompanied by Mr. Brunner.Entering the door, I was greeted by my Mom with a nervous look on her face. "Pao, I have to tell you something.", she muttered. "Your'' dad'' isn't really your dad.", she told me,"He is your stepdad.I married him after you and your brother was born." "What!?", I said, shocked. "You mean our father is out there somewhere?", I asked,"Why did he left us?" "Paolo, your father told me that if this day comes, he said that I should tell you the truth.", she said."After you were born, our family is attacked by mnsters.Only your father fought them off to defend us." "Since he can't defend us anymore, he left us so that he can protect us from those monsters." After she finished relating her story, I told her," Its okay Mom,Im not angry at him.I clearly understood what you said.", I assured her. after our discussion, I went up to my room and packed my things.After I finished packing, I went downstairs to say goodbye to Mom and leave.But before we left, Mon told me one last thing. "Your father also told me to give you this.", handing me a golden bow with my name embedded on its side."He said that this will help you through your journeys and quest." Leaving, I gave Mom a huge hug telling her that everything will be fine and Im gonna be okay in there. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Going back to school, I met up with my friends inside the grocery store near our school. "How'd it go?", Alvin said to me, sympathetically. "Actually, It went very well.", I told him while giving him a huge smile. Whilst talikng, Mr. Brunner interrupted us and said,"Its time, we should go now." "Are you ready guys?", I asked. "Yeah!", they said in an excited tone. Looking back at Mr. Brunner, I gave him a nod stating that we are ready. 'Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood, our new home' After our encounter with the Minotaur, we travelled east and arrived at a foot of a hill.There, we saw a camp built right at the top of the hill, we also a dragon guarding a tree and right on its branches is something that looked like the golden fleece. "Is this the place youre talking about?", Iaa asked him, who's beginning to look around us. "Yes.It is here you will be trained.", he said to us. "What do you mean trained?", Alvin questioned him. "Trained.As in you will all do sword fighting, archery, quest, pegasi riding and we will also help you to become heroes.", he answered to us. After our talk with Mr. Brunner, we all climb the hill until we reached the top. "This is Camp Half-Blood, the home and training ground for futrue heroes and demigods like you.", Mr.Brunner in a teacher kind of way. "Demigods?", April asked him. "They are half god and half mortal.", answering April's question, " Each demigods has their powers of their Olympian parent; for example if your the son or daughter of Aphrodite, you can control hair, make-up, clothes, jewelry and etc." As we entered the camp, we all saw many cabins, I think its almost 20. We also saw campers,perhaps demigods too and mythological creatures like satyrs, dryads and pegasi. "So where are our cabins?", Chielou asked. "Right there at the Hermes cabin.", Mr. Brunner said, pointing at the ordinary looking cabin with brown paint."You will all stay there for awhile until your Olympian parent claims you, have sent you a sign that you are they're child or discovered you powers." After our discussion with Mr.Brunner, who is in Centaur form, we quickly unpacked our bags, put our things inside the drawers and sleeped.As I was sleeping, I dreamt about Hermes revealing himself to a boy who looks like the same age as mine. "Hello, Father.", the boy said to Hermes."Why did you left me and mom?" "I really dont want to leave you son but I should, because if they knew they could've killed you and your mom.So I left you with the loving care of your mother.", Hermes said to his son. As the boy began to turn his head to me, he suddenly vanished.And then, Hermes came to me and said,"Please take care of my son.", After he said that he disappeared and all he was left is a puff of smoke circling around me. Chapter 4: Were claimed! The next morning,we are informed by Chiron a.k.a Mr. Brunner, that we can explore the camp grounds. While walking, we saw some girls manipulating the plants growth and movement at the garden. And then, April, the ever curious friend of ours, started concentrating,and suddenly many brightly coloured plants and flowers burst out from the soil around her. "Whoa!, April, how'd you did that?", Chielou asked, who is smiling from amazement. "I-I dont know.But anyway itsso cool, right?", April said who is still cant believe of what just happened. "Ah huh.", nodding our heads, agreeing to her. Then the girls at the garden came to us and introduced themselves. "Hi, Im Flora.", the blond girl said. "Hi!, Im Rosy.", the redhead girl who looked like my neighboor. And lastly, "Hey'all, Im Daisy.", the bubbly brunette that has a country accent. "April is a daughter of Demeter.", Daisy told us, "Like us, April can manipulate a plants growth and movement.We can also make plants appear out of in the soil. and most of all, wecan use plants as a form of offenxive and defensive attacks agains opponents." After the helped us to identify April's Olympian parent, we bid April, Flora, Rosy and Daisy goodbye as they lead April to the Demeter cabin. "1 down, 6 to go!", Adees said enthusiastically. As we begin talking, we all became curious of who is our Olympian parent and powers. Chiron who is walking towards us told me that my brother is also a demigod.He also told me that he will be here tomorrow at lunchtime. "You brother will also train with you, your friends and others campers so that he can also defend himself and others.", Chiron stated,"And this also goes for the seven of you." Going back to the Hermes cabin, Iaa asked Adees if she could borrow her compact powder. "Hey Adees, Can I borrow your compact powder?", Iaa who's face is becoming oily from all the dust and sweat. "Sure.Just wait here. Im just gonna get it.", Adees said to her. Adees who is running towards us, tripped on a small dent on the floor and unfortunately her compact broke upon impact. "Oh no!, I can't be seen around looking like this!", Iaa who is beginning to whimper. "It's okay guys, I think I can fix it.", Adees assured us. While comforting Iaa, we saw Adees focusing her eyes on the broken compact powder and pointed a finger upon it, and suddenly the broken compact powder floated on air and began to fix itself. "Here Iaa", Adees handing her compact powder to Iaa. "How did you fix it?", Iaa asked, stunned of what she saw. "I just felt it, I-I just felt something inside me that I have power over it.", Adees explained to us. Suddenly a girl dressed in pink came to us and said," You are a child of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.All of us have very beautiful people and addition to that, we can enchant people with our looks, we can manipulate hair, make-up, clothes jewelry and anything that's beauty related.Also, we are expert pegasi riders and we have some minor degree of love love magic." As she began to walk away with Adees, she stopped turned to us and said,"By the way, Im Cherry Amandine.", After introducing herelf to us, she led Adees to a very well decorated cabin filled with beautiful and handsome campers. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Later that evening, we went to the dining hall to eat.And guess what, were eating nectar and ambrosia, is this cool or what?.We also saw ourr friends Adees and April who is transferred to the Aphrodite and Demeter cabin, since they now know who's they're Olympian parents are. "Is this good or what?", Alvin asked them. Chielou who's eating the meal replied,"Mmm, its G-R-E-A-T.It tasted like my mom's cooking!" "Yeah, me too!", Iaa said. "Well Im glad you like it.", I told them.,"We also started to adjust inside the camp." While talking, we are interrupted by Dionysus also know as Mr. D., he became the Camp Director after he chased the nymphs that are forbidden, thus he is sent to Camp Half-Blood.He is also accompanied by Chiron. "So you are the ones Chiron is talking about.", Dionysus said."The newest addition to my headache after Peter Johansson." "Well so much for happy emotion.", I mumbled. Wow, this is great!, on our first day at camp, we already met one of those peoples who will make our days miserable or so I think it is. "Anyway,", Chiron interrrupted."Mr. D., maybe these kids are the ones mentioned in the great prophecy." "Hello, were still here you know.", Alvin said rudely. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot.This kids wanted to ask some questions from you.", Chiron said. "What is it?", Mr. D. told us. "Well, umm, since you are a god, we think you might know who are our Olympian parents are?", I said to him. "Actually, No.", he revealed."And why would I know that?I dont accompany your parents with their businesses." "Ok.Thanks for the info Mr. D.", Iaa told him. After our talk with Mr. D., he went outside and vanished.Meanwhile, while eating our dinner.I began thinking if my brother is my brother if I get transferred to another cabin. "Hey guys, do you think my brother is gon'be greater than I am?", I asked them. "No.Besides, were not here for a contest.Were here so that we can train and protect each other.", Chielou responded. "Ah ok.Thanks Chielou.", I thanked, giving her a smile. After were done eating, all of the campers started to fall in line in front of the fire in the middle of the pavilion. "What do you think are they doing to the leftovers?", I asked a child of Hermes, who is right behind me. "Oh, the leftovers are offered to their Olympian parent.", He said to me."And since you don't know who is your parent, You can just offer it and hope that he would claim you." "Thanks.Anyway, what is your name?", I asked him. "It's Jack Thomas.", he replied," And you?" "Paolo Brandes.And Im also sorry for asking too many questions.", I said, apologizing. "Oh it's okay Paolo, you're just new here.Its natural to ask questions.", he told me. As I get close to the fire, I feel some tingling in my stomach, like when Im excited.After the kid in front of me finished offering her meal to her parent, I slowly came forward and scraped the leftovers from my plate and I also said that I hope that my father will claim me soon. "Oh gods of Olympus, I dearly pray that my father will come and claim or even give me a sign.", I whispered to myself while scraping the leftovers. And then, there it was.Right after I finished offering, all the campers, my friends and Chiron looked at me strangely.Well, actually above me.Curious of what they're looking at, I tilt my head upward to see what it was. "Oh my gods, Is that what I think it is?", I said to myself. Looking at the sun-shaped hologram above me, I suddenly felt warm inside like the sun's rays is really touching me. "Great!, your claimed Paolo, your father claimed you.", Jack told me. "Really?How'd you know?", I asked him, thinking that he was joking. "Can't you see?, he sent you a sign.", he told me. "Right.And also it is a rare event that a god claimed his or her child.", Chiron said to me while walking in front of the campers. "Wow!, Its so cool Paolo!, I hope my parent would claim me as well.", Alvin said, hopefully. "Im sure he would.", I told him. "Is Apollo my father?", I asked Chiron. "Yes.All of Apollo's childen are naturally skilled at archery.They can also manipulate light and heal or hypnotize just by singing.", he told me. "Can I still stay with my friends in the Hermes cabin?", I asked him. "Im sorry, but no.Since you were claimed, you will now stay inside the Apollo cabin.", he told me."But dont worry, you can still visit your friends inside their cabins." "Thank goodness.I thought wont be able to talk to you guys anymore.", I said relieved. After I was claimed by Apollo, who is revealed to be my father.Chiron instructed the campers to continue what they're doing while I sit in the Hermes table.After they're all finished with their offerings, my friends and I went outside to relax. "Im so glad for you Pao.", Iaa told me. "Thanks.", I replied. Going back to the Hermes cabin to get my things, Chielou asked me if I could accompany her. 'Pao, could you come with me?", she asked,"I just wanted to show you something." "Sure.", I replied. After I said that, she said ran to forest and I followed her. "Where are we going?", I asked her while gasping for air. "Here.", she told me,"I just wanted to show you this." We arrived at the strawberry fields, but don't worry we are still inside the camp borders.Because Chiron also told us that we shouldn't go far from the camp grounds or else the harpies or monsters would kill us. "What is it you wanted to show me?", I asked her excitingly. "This.", she told me as she waved her hands through the land. Suddenly, the soil around her sprouted vines, not just vines, but strawberry and grape vines.It coiled around her body as if the vines are hugging her. "Oh, so youre Mr. D.'s daughter?", I told her, and thanks to my knowledge about Greek Myths, I quickly identified who's god daughter who she is. "When did you know?" I asked her. "Yeah, well, I just discovered it while I was venturing alone.I noticed that when I concentrated on a piece of land, it grew these vines." "Does our friends knew about this?", I asked her. 'Uh huh, actually you are the last one to know.", she answered me. "Really?, Well that's a bummer,I thought I was the first.", I jo ked. "Anyway, do you think Mr. D., I mean Dad would accept me?", she asked me, I noticed that her voice trembled as she said it. "Of course he will.And why would he wouldn't?", I told her,"You know you are a great girl." "Thanks Paolo, thanks boosting my spirits up.", she told me happily. With that revelation, we went back to camp and told Mr. D. that Chielou is his daughter.Surprsingly, he hugged her real tight as if she was lost.As hed Chielou to the Dionysus cabin, I began walking to the Hermes cabin to get my things. As I entered the door, I was surprised by Alvin who greeted me inside the cabin.I also saw some unclaimed demigods and my friends circling around somebody. "You've got see this.", he said in a commanding tone, like when you see an interesting poster of an upcoming movie.Shoving aside the other campers from the Hermes cabin to give us way, I egan to see a girl with red hair about the same age as us lying on the floor as if she's just been knocked out by a punch. "What happened to her?", I asked Alvin to explain to me what happened to her, detail by detail. Alvin then told me the story. "While we are talking with some campers, the redheaded girl that you saw unconscious walked up and bumped Kate.And in fit a of rage, Kate shouted at her to say sorry to her.Then the girl only laughed at Kate mockingly and said,'Why would I?You're not the boss of me!'.Kate then touched the girl's head and she suddenly fell unconscious." "Ah okay, Thanks Al.Ill go talk to Kate and see she if she's okay." After asking the occupants if they saw where Kate is, a camper told me that she is outside. "There you are.I know what happened.Don't worry its not you fault.", She looked up to me with running going down her face.I sat next to her and comforted her. "I'm sorry.Its not like I wanted it to happen.But I couldn't control my anger and she was the one who started it.", she began, embarassment reflected in her eyes. "I know, I know.But how'd you made her unconscious?", I changed the topic so that I can clarify more things."They said you just touched her head and she instantly fell asleep." "I dont know too.Im just as confused as you are.", she told me. "Pao, thanks for comforting me." "Its okay, that's what here for.", as I said it we both laughed happily at each other.